Together
by Legendary Super Candyce
Summary: Tidus wonders what will happen to Yuna after he disappears.


**Together**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X.   
***************************************** _

  


_You are just a dream…_

The Fayth's words rang in his mind as they sat around the campfire at the outskirts of the Zanarkand Ruins. The ruins of a city that had been gone for 1000 years, a city he thought he had lived in his entire life. Now he knew that he had never really been alive. It was all just a dream. 

His thoughts wandered from his own personal troubles to the shorthaired brunette woman sitting next to him. How was Yuna going to react when she found out that he wasn't real? What would she do? He couldn't bear the thought of seeing her sad. He wouldn't tell her until he absolutely had to. He didn't want to ruin their time together. But still he worried. Who would take care of her when he was gone? Who would love her? 

  
_So lately, been wondering   
Who will be there to take my place?   
When I'm gone, you'll need love   
To light the shadows on your face   
If a great wave shall fall   
And fall upon us all   
Then between the sand and stone   
Could you make it on your own?_

  


As he thought this, he felt her hand close over his. He looked up and saw that she was smiling at him, her mismatched eyes reflecting the light of the fire in front of them. He smiled back, although at the moment he felt anything but happy. He wanted to stay with her forever. He had wanted to take her to Zanarkand, _his_ Zanarkand so she could watch him play blitzball and party until the sun came up in the city that never sleeps. He had wanted her to come to his city, his house, in his arms but all those dreams were gone, just like he soon would be. 

  
_If I could, then I would   
I'd go wherever you will go   
Way up high, or down low   
I'll go wherever you will go_

  


If only he could. He'd follow her wherever she went. He'd follow her to the Farplane if he had to. He didn't care. He loved her and nothing would change that. But he knew he couldn't stay with her. The only way to remain in Spira would be to allow the Fayth to keep dreaming but if the Fayth kept dreaming, then Sin would remain and Yuna would have to die to rid the world of the evil, if only for a short time. Yuna dying was not an option. He would fade away and leave her by herself if it meant she could live. It would hurt both of them, but it was better than the alternative. Either way, they would be separated. 

  
_And maybe, I'll find out   
A way to make it back someday   
To watch you, to guide you   
Through the darkest of your days   
If a great wave shall fall   
And fall upon us all   
Then I hope there's someone out there who   
Can bring me back to you_

  


Maybe after he faded, there would be a way for him to come back to her. Maybe he could find a way to make it back to her when she needed him most. Maybe he would just show up in Besaid one day and surprise all of them. He'd walk into the village and with a smile say "Hey guys, I'm back!" They'd all stare at him in shock until finally Yuna would break the silence with a sob and throw herself into his arms, simultaneously crying and laughing. Then everything would be okay. 

  
_If I could, then I would   
I'll go wherever you will go   
Way up high or down low   
I'll go wherever you will go_

  


Of course, it was a farfetched notion. How could a dream return once the person dreaming stopped? It was impossible. He would be gone forever. There was nothing he could do but spend as much time with her as he could now and hope for a miracle. 

  
_Run away with my heart   
Run away with my hope   
Run away with my love_

  


He felt her eyes on him and he looked up. Their eyes locked and he could see that she sensed something was wrong. He smiled quickly, trying to cover up the despair her felt. She smiled back but he had the feeling that she had seen a glimpse of the horrible secret he was hiding from her. He had the sudden urge to tell her, to get it off his chest and share the terrible burden with someone else but he didn't. He couldn't do that to the woman he loved. It wouldn't be right. She would find out soon enough. 

  
_I know now, just quite how   
My life and love might still go on   
In you heart, in your mind   
I'll stay with you for all of time_

  


A sudden thought struck him as he gazed into her emerald and sapphire eyes. Even when he did fade, he wouldn't be completely gone because he would always live on in her memories of him. Her love for him would keep him alive in her heart and in her mind. They would forever be together in her memories. 

  
_If I could, then I would   
I'll go wherever you will go   
Way up high, or down low   
I'll go wherever you will go _

  
If I could turn back time   
I'll go wherever you will go   
If I could make you mine   
I'll go wherever you will go   
I'll go wherever you will go

  


********************************* 

I've been meaning to write this songfic since I finished the game about two years ago but I never did it. Chalk it up to laziness. It didn't quite turn out like I wanted either, but I guess it will have to do. 

The song is "Wherever you will go" by the Calling. 


End file.
